SurReal Madrid FC
Introduction SurReal Madrid FC are a football club from Bradford, West Yorkshire, England. The club was founded on the 9th of November 2009, by a group of disallusioned City fans alongside a group of Spanish fans who had settled in the area, as the "3rd" side in Bradford behind both City & Park Avenue. The club is known to it's fans as "The SurRealists". They play their games in the South-West of the City at the Estadio Horsfall, which is within half a mile of Park Avenue's own Horsfall Stadium. The club began in Division 7 Group 622 of the English TM Pyramid system and now, in their 2nd season (TM Season 18) the club is plying it's trade in Division 6, Group 208, more commonly known as Division 6.208. The club currently has an estimated local fan base of 4.510. Season Progression Season 17 The club entered into Division 7.622 for their first season in TM and participated in the final 10 league games of the season. Winning 7, drawing 2 and losing only the penultimate game of the season, a 4-0 defeat at Wooooooooooo. At the end of Season 17 the club announced 2 awards, the Club Player of the Year, nominated by the club board and the Fans Player of the Year, which is nomitated by the fans. The Clubs POTY was Edgar Wills and the Fans POTY was Andy Cahill. The club finished top of Division 7.622, 4 points clear of FC Gooners and thus gained promotion to Division 6. Season 18 After gaining promotion it was confirmed Madrid would play in Division 6.208 for their 2nd season in TM. The club is aiming for solidarity in it's first season in Division 6, with an outside chance of promotion to Division 5. They also announced that they expect the club to reach Round 4 of the National Cup. On the 26th December 2009, the club announced that current shirt sponsors, Earlsborg, would sponsor the Stadium for the remainder of the season, thus the club has re-named the stadium to "The Earlsborg Stadium" with immediate effect. SurReal have been given a bye in the 1st Round of the National Cup and will commence in Round 2, fixtures will be added once the draw has been made. Squad *'Note: '''Players with a squad number above 90 are either currently on the Transfer List or are due to be placed on it shortly. * denotes retiring at end of current season. Stadium & Facilities Honours Competition History '''Season 17' Division 7, Group 622 - ''Winners'' National Cup - ''Not entered'' Player History Season 17 Club Player of the Year '- 'Edgar Wills (FC) Fans Player of the Year - Andy Cahill (DL) Transfers Highest Transfer Fee Received £16.2m for B. Walsh (DMC) on 02/12/09 from Sakata (Division 4.8 Brazil) Highest Transfer Fee Paid £11.6m for R. Rakarov (DMC) on 09/12/09 from HNK K. Novaki (Division 2.3 Croatia) Total Number of Sales 18 sold for £28.7m (as of 28/12/09) Total Number of Purchases 25 bought for £40.8m (as of 13/12/09) Records League Longest Unbeaten Streak: 9'' games (Match 34 Season 17 - Match 7 Season 18)'' Longest Winless Streak: 2 games (Matches 33-34, Season 17) '' '''Longest Winning Streak: '''7 games (Matches 1-7, Season 18) '' Biggest Win: 3-0 vs. FC Szerzyny (a) (27/12/09, Match 9, Season 18) '' '''Biggest Defeat:' 4-0 vs. Wooooooooooo (a) (Match 33, Season 17) '' '''Top Goalscorer (Current Season)': 6'' (9 Appearances) E. Wills '' Top Goalscorer (Full Season): 8'' (10 Appearances) E. Wills (Season 17)'' Most Assists (Current Season): 6'' '(E. Wills) '''Most Appearances (Total): 19 (E. Wills, P. Robinson, P. Saxton, A. Croitoru) '' '''Most Goals in a Match:' 2, E. Wills vs. FC Gooner (a) (09/12/09, Match 1, Season 18) '' '''Highest Home Attendance:' 9989 vs. FC Szerzyny (27/12/09, Match 9, Season 18) Player Most League Appearances (Career) 19 ''E. Wills, P. Robinson, P. Saxton, A. Croitoru'' 18 ''A. Cahill'' 16 T. Mear 10 ''P. Lungu, P. Hall'' 9'' S. Al Karkouri'' , 8 ''E. Franchetti'' 3 ''M. Fairchild'' 2'' Bruno'' 1 ''M. Routledge'' Most League Goals (Career) ''' '''14 ''E. Wills'' 5 ''J. Porucznik'' 4''' P. Saxton, S. Al Karkouri'' 5 ''T. Mear'' 2''' R. Rakarov '''1 ''S. Meredith, P. Hall'' 'Most League Assists (Career) ' '''9 A Croitoru'' 7''' E. Wills ''4''' P. Saxton, T. Mear'' 3 ''T. Hall, J. Ouaddou'' 2 ''A. Cahill, J. Porucznik,'' 1 ''P. Lungu, S. Al Karkouri, E. Franchetti, P. Robinson (GK)'' Most MOTM (Career) 4 ''A. Croitoru'' 3 ''E. Wills, T. Mear'' 2 ''J. Ouaddou'' 1 ''M. Mead, P. Saxton, J. Porucznik, P. Lungu, T. Hall, A. Cahill'' Most Team of the Weeks Awards (Career) 3 ''J. Ouaddou'' 2 ''E. Wills, A. Cahill, A. Croitoru'' 1 ''P. Saxton, M. Mead, T. Mear'' Cup Biggest Win: ''Not yet entered'' Biggest Defeat: Top Goalscorer: Most Assists: Most Goals in a Match: Highest Attendance: Lastest Round Appeared: Other Most Capped Player: ''No caps awarded at present'' Most Club Appearances (League, Cup & European Games): ''19 (E. Wills, P. Robinson, P. Saxton, A. Croitoru) '' League Positions Season 17: Division 7.622 (1st) Season 18: Division 6.208 Cup Progression Season 17: Did not enter Season 18: